


Smoke and soft lips

by Jacky_think_about_it



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, F/F, I love my boys, M/M, Spot isnt good with feelings, im so tired, race is a bit oblivious and hotheaded, sprace, this is for you cass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacky_think_about_it/pseuds/Jacky_think_about_it
Summary: Sprace+Harry Potter=Amortentia Scene





	Smoke and soft lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsyagirl_cass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyagirl_cass/gifts).



> I'm legit tired and I'm sorry that this is prolly terrible  
> ( yes I'm aware there's like five million puns in here based on their names I'm tired leave me alone )
> 
> Enjoy

Race was late to potions. If he cost his house _anymore_ points, they'd lock him outside the portrait for sure.

  
He sprinted, trying his best not to trip over the hem of his robes. _( he couldn't afford to get them properly sized, he got them off a second hand shop. Regardless of his card skills, he always lost bets of other varieties. He Tended to get too eager and excited )_

  
He _burst_ through the dungeon door, causing all his classmates to turn around mid lecture.

  
“ Mister Higgins perhaps if you had an _ounce_ of brain cells you'd be on **_time_**. “

  
“ I'm sorry Professor, I'll try harder to get here on time. “ he bit his tongue, _if he argued, he'd be sleeping on the cold floor tonight. He'd have to kiss up for now_.

Race _hated_ potions. Especially when it's joint-potions with the slytherins. _That stupid Spot Conlon with his stupid charm and stupid Good looks. God damn him, arrogant selfish bastard. Asshole was sitting there eating a muggle chocolate bar in class like he already knew everything the professor was saying. Maybe he did, smart bastard._

 

“ _AS_ I was saying , today we are working with amortentia, _can someone answer for me what amortentia is?”_

 

The class droned and drooled. David eagerly raised his hand, regardless of the fact professor Wiesel tended to act like he wasn't there.

He sighed and lazily pointed at the boy.

“ mister Jacobs….”

 

“ amortentia is a extremely powerful love potion, it is said to smell similar to the things that attract you. _It's not an exact predictor of your soulmate but I do believe it's utterly roman-”_

  
“ that is enough Mister Jacobs. Your love life is not an interest of the whole class, I am _sure_ of that. “

Davey turned a delicate shade of red and sunk into his seat, willing his robes to eat him up.

 

Race chuckled along with the class, peeking at Spot, seeing how his teeth peeked through when he smiled. Race secretly loved that smile, though race admitting that was as rare as him keeping his mouth shut and winning a bet. They both had excellent poker faces, determined to hide their feelings from the world.

Professor Wiesel tapped his foot impatiently, “ mister Higgins, I swear on the lives of hippogriffs across England, get your head out of your _arse_ and _try_ to pay attention”

  
“ I'm sorry professor,” race bit his lip. Stupid spot, distracting me again. Stupid spot Conlon.

 

“ _I'll now be placing you in groups, if you have complaints I don't have the patience or time to care or desire to hear them._ Now, Jack and Jacobs, Crutchie and Katherine , Mush and Kid Blink, Specs and Romeo, Conlon And Higgins. ”

 

Race didn't bother to pick his jaw off the floor, the glare spot gave him made his mouth dry and it closed before flies could come in.

  
“ professor I -”

  
“ quit it Higgins before I feed your sniveling ass to a _troll_ “

  
Race thought that was a good signal to shut his mouth and pay attention. Spot grunted and quietly _strutted_ to races work area. Race hated that. Even the walk spot walked. _Strutting_.

 

  
Silently, along with the professor's instructions, spot grabbed the ingredients.

 

  
“ now I expect you all to have the brain cells needed to make this. “ Professor Wiesel drawled, retreating to his desk to examine the daily prophet.

 

  
Race felt his heart in his throat once more, shoving it down he put on his best poker face. _Spot Conlon wouldn't do him up. Spot Conlon wouldn't surpass him. He couldn't be better._ Race had work harder than ever before.

  
“ Higgins I _asked_ you a question.”

  
Race resisted the urge to turn crimson.

  
“ I heard you…. but I didn't understand the question. Care to repeat it ?” Race hoped Spot couldn't sense his bluff.

 

Spot rolled his eyes and slowly opened his mouth.  
“ I asked you if you chop up the noots tail. **Finely**. “

  
Race nodded aggressively, grabbing the tail and the chopping knife. He resisted the urge to turn a deeper shade of crimson, and began his task. Spots lips were…… _very_ ….. distracting. There was a splotch of chocolate on his bottom lip.

“ when you're done with that add it slowly to the mixture, and then I need you to..-”

 

“ _Higgins are you staring at my -”_

 

“ there's chocolate on your-” race gestured towards spots mouth.  
Spot looked like he was choking on something or that someone can called him something strange, but never did his cheeks flush. With the cuff of robe sleeve he Quickly wiped it away, turning to look at race. With his eyes he seemed to say _‘ is it gone?_ ’ And race nodded. Spot nodded back and shook his head to focus. He composed himself and turned to face the cutting board where he was working on the mangleroot berries.

 

  
Race furrowed his brow and tried to focus on the potion. Spot noticed that race would stick out his tongue when he wa focused and smelled strongly of cigars. Spot was really good at this, the more they worked, race noticed spot was meticulous, every last instruction was followed to the t. It gave off the mother pearl sheen that it was supposed to and the two eagerly alerted their professor.

He smiled at race for the first time that semester.

“ it would seem you two make an excellent team. I expect great things from you Conlon. And Higgins ……. good work, keep it up. “

  
Race beamed, “ We did it !”

  
“ I guess we..do kinda make a good ...team don't we ?” Spot muttered, cheeks paling yet, slightly rosy.

  
“ should we test it then ?” Race piped up.

  
Spots cheeks tinted a shade darker and nodded.

  
Race heard an explosion from a nearby workstation. A sorry whisper of a “ I'm sorry!” Hissed from kid blinks station. Spot rolled his eyes and smiled once more.

  
“ glad we followed the instructions properly”

  
Race chuckled and responded with a short, “I suppose so. “

  
The two young men looked up into each other's eyes that of which were reflecting the dim lit lights of the dungeon corridors hollow glow. At once they both began to speak.

“ Do you wanna- I mean -you can -”

They stopped and subsided into a cacophony of giggles it seemed.

 

Race offered to go first, and spot nodded, he seemed to feel guarded once more.  
‘ _right when it feels he's warming up to me the git has to go and screw it all up …’ r_ ace mentally cursed himself for thinking Spot Conlon and him could be close, let alone _friends_.

  
Race scowled as he spotted Conlon shifting away from him slightly, trying to be undetectable. It was disappointing to watch, race attempted to shake it off, though his heart _ached_ slightly.

  
Eyes on the potion,0 race inhaled it's scent. This would describe what he was attracted to. Hell people before found their soulmate based on this scent. Race gulped back down his racing heart for the fifth time that afternoon.

  
He smelled sandalwood shampoo and beach scented fabric softener, cigarette smoke and ? Chocolate? Who the hell?

  
Race blushes and shrunk into the bench. He had no fucking clue, but he felt shameful.

  
Spot cleared his throat, and looked anxiously at Racetrack.

  
“So? What's it like ?” Spot looked strangely, sheepish?

  
Race felt a bead of sweat run down his temple and cleared his throat

  
He spoke but as sound as sound left his lips it cracked like the pubescent boy he was.  
“ it was a-”

  
“ I don't know it was n-nice. “

  
Spot swallowed the saliva accumulating in his mouth, his breathing slightly erratic.

  
“What'd you smell?”

“ chocolate. And I think sandalwood. It was n-nice.” Race felt his face flush and could feel his cheeks heating up. Spot choked on his spit and coughed violently. Race eyed him but shrugged.

  
“ what about you Conlon? Give it a whiff for us. “

  
Race needed to get his mind of this. His cheeks still weren't calming down from there spontaneous combustion of embarrassment.

Reluctantly spot leaned in and inhaled the potions ever changing complex individual scent for each person.

He felt his nostrils fill with the smells of treacle tart, broom handle oil, basil and cigar smoke. C-cigar smoke? Spot felt himself burn up,

  
“ well? Sp- Conlon?”

 

  
“ I -”

 

“ I gotta go..!”

 

  
“ Huh?”

  
“ I gotta go !”

“ Spot jumped of the rickety bench and ran to the teacher's desk, they made hurried conversation and he bolted out the room. Race could hear the other students whispering and could feel their stares. The hairs on his neck stood up and he couldn't grasp _why_ spot was so upset.

_He was startled and quite honestly struck dumb. He was in a tizzy , completely frustrated and flustered. A voice suddenly pulled him out of his trance_ , “ Higgins, I'm not the one to instruct you on how to live your life or act, but I _highly_ suggest you go after him. “

  
“ professor?”

  
“ I know you think I hate you, _hell part of me does, but it's because you don't apply yourself._ You could be so- _so much more and it bloody bugs me when I know you could do so much but don't. _So _please_ for once in your _life_ listen and do as I instruct and _go after him._ “

  
Race was at a loss for words but nodded. He gave a thankful smile and ran out of the classroom. The chatter that followed his departure grew so loud that professor Wiesel had to remind them they were _supposed_ to be working.

  
Race scrambled down the corridor as adrenaline coursed through his veins.’ _Gotta find spot gotta find spot gotta **fiND SPOT! ‘**_

He saw the flash of robes sprinting towards the staircases. The grand staircase shifted and moved level by level, Race spotted a flash of messy black hair and emerald lined robes. He went to chase him, but as he went to step onto the platform the stairs began to _switch_. After some difficulty Race managed to see spot, he'd only gone up a couple levels, when race estimated his destination. With a swish of his robes into a door on the left of the Portrait of Barnabas the Barmy, _Race followed Spot into the 7th floor boys bathroom._

 

He closed the door so quietly he suspected that Spot didn't even hear his entrance. He was entranced by the vulnerability Spot displayed when alone. He always looked nothing short of perfect but now he seemed, _small_. Race was transfixed, stunned, but the sheer simple beauty and fragility of Spot.

  
Spot still failed to noticed Race staring at him, he was too busy throwing water on his face, muttering to himself.

“ I can't, I can't understand. RaceTrack Higgins _of all people why'd I have to fall in love with you?_ ” Spot struggled to choke out the words through soft shaking sobs.

  
‘ _What did he j-just say?’_ Race felt his head spin and his stomach flip. _He felt sick and chills filling him. He felt light headed as if the butterflies migrated from his stomach to his skull and were attempting to break free._ An audible gasp left races lips as he processed the words. Spot turned with a _start_ , breath shaky. Spots lip quivered, his whole body trembling. The room was so small and race felt _so_ scared. The walls were bleak and the only thing race could feel was the tingling of his nostrils as the aroma of sandalwood filled them.

‘ _Sandalwood_? ‘

  
Races brain short circuited, his mind went blank and he felt his body move against his will. He was walking closer to Spot, _slowly_. Spot backed away trying to melt into the wall, hands still damp from the water. Race kept moving despite Spots feeble attempt to escape.

  
Race stood there in front of a quivering Spot Conlon, who'd never looked so fragile before. Race took a deep breath and felt himself fill up with the smell once more.

 

 

“ _you_.”

 

 

  
He watched as spot began to sweat and swallow the saliva in his mouth.

 

 

  
Quite intelligently Race spoke, “ Smell like,” their eyes met and spot felt his heart rate become _frantic_ , “ sandalwood “

 

Spot looked at him incredulously, “ _so ? What's that got to do with anyth-”_

  
‘ **_chocolate. And I think sandalwood. It was n-nice.’_**

  
It _clicked_ , and spot felt as if his head was spinning. Without saying a word he walked back to the sinks. He picked up a towel and wiped his face, cleared his throat and turned to stare at race from a safe distance.

 

“What are you _trying_ to say Higgins, huh?” Spot wiped his face again with the sleeve of his robe his poker face being set back in stone.

 

“ I smelt Sandalwood chocolate and beach fabric softener you prick. “Race tried to keep his temper in control.

 

After a long Time Spot muttered.

 

“ I smelt cigars. “

 

 

  
“I’m not a betting man but I’m sure that’s not a coincidence “ Race spat the first part out sarcasm dripping from the statement.

 

“ this doesn’t mean I like you, hell I don’t even know what I like.”

  
“ _dingus it means you’re a attracted to me, or at least my scent and the feeling is mutual so for gods sakes would you bloody open up and at least give me a chance before shutting me out!”_ Tears softly fell to the cobblestone floor as Race shook with such intensity. _When Spot stood there with his mouth open, race turned to run back to potions; Get his stuff and run into a hippogriff and ask it to beat him blue._

He felt his legs go to leap away but sometime caught him on his way out. An arm grabbed his forearm and pulled him _back_. Races body was flung towards Spot and they stayed there. Inches apart. Spots body shook and his tears spilled onto the floor as well. He punched races shoulder.

  
“You-You-You _DIMWIT_!” Spot was glaring at him but there didn’t seem to be malice in them but they were still unreadable.

Race was furious, even his eyes were red by now.  
“ _HEY AT LEAST -_ but Something caught Race before he could finish. Something or someone caught his _lips_ to be exact.

 

Race stood in shock until his brain caught up with his body.

  
_Bloody Spot Conlon was kissing him. Kissing him while crying. Sometimes race didn’t believe his own life._

  
When they finally pulled away, Spot panted a little; He seemed to be surprised as well.

  
_They sat in silence for a long time, eyes drifting towards each other until they’d notice the other was doing the same as they’d turn away in embarrassment._

  
“ **So** “ - they said at the same time.

Blushing, race scratched the back of his neck and prompted spot to go first. Spot seemed to wilt and gaze at his shoes. Race took the initiative, voice shaking and uncertain,

  
“ _what do we do now?”_

__

 

**Author's Note:**

> And good night ladies and gentlemen 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm a go pass out now. 
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO if you want me to rewrite and continue this comment and let me know


End file.
